The Meet
by lexi121
Summary: What can a little girl do when she goes missing till she meets a nice man to help find her mom. First Fanfiction story go easy on me please. Don't have a Beta so forgive me for any miss spelling. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The meet.

What can a little girl do when she goes missing till she meets a nice man to help find her mom. First Fanfiction story go easy on me please. Don't have a Beta so forgive me for any miss spelling.

* * *

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and upcoming characters you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

"Mommy!" called the two year old.

"What baby girl?" rubbing the sleep away from her eyes sitting up straight in her bed.

"I hungry." she plopped on the bed lying down next to her mother.

"Okay, we need to make it quick we don't want to miss the thanksgiving parade." She commented while turning to look at the clock telling her 9:45.

"Otay!" she replied happily going to the living room to watch her show Dora the Explora.

"Sophia! Change first so we don't have to be in rush!" hearing no comment Sophia's mother walked into their living room in search of her daughter, seeing her stretched out on the couch she couldn't help but giggle, picking up Sophia earning a giggle from her taking her to her bedroom in search of clothing.

20 minutes later a dressed Sophia and her mother full from the breakfast they had, left. Sophia wearing a yellow dress with white flowers at the bottom also a white sweater with two piggy tails, and her glossy white shoes. As for her mother sporting a purple turtle neck sweater and with some Levi's jeans picking up her purse grabbing Sophia's hand looking around making sure nothing was left locking the door on her way out.

* * *

"Okay today is the Thanksgiving parade crime doesn't stop so we are going to patrol give a little back up, you know where you're going to go, so be safe." Caption Cargen called to his team.

"Umm cap you didn't tell me where I was going to go?" Announced the former marine.

"Oh yea, well everybody has Herald square so you can go to central park do some undercover work, blend in with crowed." Rolling his eyes knowing he will not hide his badge or gun.

"Got it Cap." Picking up his keys beginning to walk out to be stopped by his superior's voice.

"Oh and Elliot. Don't kill anyone." Elliot laughed at the comment replying "I promise."

* * *

"Mommy looks! Look! Is Mickey mouse!" pointed Sophia toward the blimp jumping up down in excitement.

" yea sweetie I see that, come lets go get something to eat okay and will be right back to see more Kay?" hoping her two year won't make a fit.

"Okay mommy." Turning to her mother and began walking off towards the concession stand leaving her mother in the distance.

"Sophia! Sophia! Sophia come here don't leave without me!" Desperately trying catch her; pushing people out of her way, losing sight of her while a family coming in front of her, Stopping to look around screaming her name in frantic. "Sophia!"

Sophia not hearing her mother do to the noise turning around expecting to see her mother; panic rose in her tiny body. "Mommy!" she cried her brown eyes clouded with tears. She caught sight of something familiar she began walking towards a man that appeared to have a badge just like what her mother has. She walked towards the blue eyed man tugging on his pants. Looking down to the toddler seeing her tear stained face he knelt down beside her. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't find my mommy." She cried "can you help me? You police man; you help people all the time, right like my mommy." She hiccupped grabbing his badge that hanged off his neck running her tiny fingers across his shield number.

"That's right sweetie." He smiled "what's your name? And how old are you?"

"Sop...Sophia and I two. She hiccupped.

"That's a pretty name Sophia; you said your mommy works as a police officer?"

"Yes, her badge numer is 4-0-1-5. What's your name?" she commented.

"My name is detective Stabler but you can call me Elliot and thank you for telling me that Sophia do you know your mommy's name?" he looked into her big brown eyes that red and puffy.

She nodded her head in agreement "Her name is Liv, that's what people at her work call her. I want my mommy Elli." She wrapped her tiny arms around Elliot's neck. "I know sweetie." Lifting her up on to his hip. "Okay were was the last time you saw your mommy?"

Unwrapping one of her arms to point in the direction to where she last came from. "Over dere." Elliot looking in the direction she pointed he sighed. "Okay let me call this in Sophia so they can call your mommy kay?" Nodding her head then resting it on his shoulder.

"Come in central base this is detective Elliot Stabler badge number 6313 I have a lost child, two years old, mother a police officer badge number 4015." Putting the radio to his ear to hear their response clearly.

"Okay detective we are trying to contact detective Benson as we speak but there is no answer to her phone; where are you located exactly?" A woman called into the radio.

"Were at central park west by the concessions stand." Looking around then looking to Sophia that had her arms looped around his neck with her tear stained face.

"Okay detective I have her number so you may try to contact her."

* * *

"Sophia! God dam it!" she mummerd to herself running a hand throw her hair. "_Ring, ring" _her cell phone bringing her out of her trance, answering it. "Benson."

"Hi, this is detective Elliot Stabler I have Sophia with me an-." Not being able to finish his sentence.

"Is she okay! Can I talk to her! Where are you guys!" speaking so quickly leaving Elliot to smile on the other side.

"She is fine, why don't we meet somewhere so you guys can be reacquainted."

Nodding to him even though he can't see her. "Yea, where would you like to meet?"

"We can meet by the pond past the concessions stands." Looking down to Sophia that lies peacefully in his arms.

"Sure I'm not far from there, you sure Sophia is okay?" biting her lip as she began walking towards the pond.

"I promise she is; I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Yea, okay." Hanging up the phone and continued walking.

* * *

Sorry it's short. next chapter will be longer.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The Meet.

Thank you guys for such great comments I was going to wait till Sunday to update the story but I'm getting knee surgery tomorrow so I'm putting up the next chapter today.

Enjoy.

Also I forgot to tell you guys both Liv and El are 28 years.

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and any upcoming characters. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

* * *

Sophia picking up her head from Elliot's shoulder looking up to him then around him, seeing food her stomach growled. "Elli." Elliot looking down to her. "What is it pumpkin?" Giving her a nickname for the moment.

"I hungry."

"Okay, pumpkin why don't we wait for your mommy so we can we eat together Kay so, she won't get left behind."

"Otay pomise?" Looking into his ocean blue eyes, Elliot looking back at her smiling reaching up and wiping away tears that had fallen; before speaking.

"I promise Sophia." Nodding; resting her head back on his shoulder once again. "I wanna go home too." She sighed.

"I know pumpkin, I know." He whispered to her, rubbing her back in southing circles.

As she walked toward the pond she spotted a familiar figure, she walked even faster pushing people going in the opposite direction from her. "Sophia!" hoping she answered. Seeing her head pop due to her mother's voice she smiled.

Seeing that Sophia's head popped up, Elliot looked at her. "What's wrong pumpkin?"

"I tink I heard mommy." She looked up to him.

"Okay let's see if you see her Kay." Nodding her head, she began looking through the crowd she spotted her mother. "Right there Elli mommy she right there!" she pointed in excitement .Elliot turning his whole body to see her coming up to them. "Mommy!" Sophia called. Reaching towards her mother.

"Hey baby." Grabbing Sophia out of Elliot's arms. Embracing Sophia tightly and Sophia wrapping her arms just like she did with Elliot.

"Thank you Detective for finding her she just walked off before I could get her." She smiled to him looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. Moving to Sophia on her left hip.

"No problem…" pausing on what to call her. "It's Olivia. Olivia Benson." She smiled extended her hand out to him to shake Elliot seeing that he grabbed her hand gently shaking it. "Thank you Detective for finding her." Taking back her hand and putting it back at her side.

"You don't have to thank me; Sophia is the one that found me she is very smart she saw my badge that looked like yours and asked me to help her find her mommy and, the rest is history." He smiled looking at Olivia up and down seeing how beautiful she looked in that purple sweater fitting in the right places, her hair shoulder length, her olive skin tone and, her smile that could bright up your day. "Well I have to go; thank you again detective." Smiled Olivia shyly seeing that he was checking her out.

"You're welcome, bye Sophia and stay with your mommy Kay." He smiled to the little girl. Her giving a smile, as Olivia began to turn away Sophia remembered the lunch Elliot promised her. "Elli! You pomised lunch member, you said." She looked over to Elliot who had turned back to her and smiled. "Your right I did but I don't know if your mom has time pumpkin." Referring to her nickname he gave her earlier.

"Well if you ask her mommy, she won't deny." she smiled at Elliot.

He smiled at her before he commented. "Well, will you join me for lunch because I promised Sophia a lunch and I don't break promises and I do not want to start now."

"Okay, I agree; where would you like to eat then." She smiled her heart fluttering at his smile.

"Well let's see where Sophia wants to go?" he averted his attention to the little girl who smiled brightly.

"Can we go to pizza then ice cream Elli?"

"Yes we can pumpkin." He smiled at her. "And a movie if your mom says yes."

"Please mommy, can we go see movie with Elli?" she smiled and bounced excitedly in her mother's arms. Olivia looked at Sophia then to Elliot then sighing. "Fine, we can go." Elliot's grin got even bigger.

"Okay let's go eat some pizza first then we can head off to the movies to see _'princess and the frog' _it just came out last week."

"Okay that would be great, let's get going."

They began walking out of the park as were many people, as people began to squish to exit from the designated area so did Olivia and Elliot putting his hands on her hips Olivia looking up at him in surprise. Elliot didn't notice the stare after getting out of the crowd they began walking to a pizzeria that was a block from the park Elliot holding the door for Olivia and Sophia they sat down in booth while Elliot went to get a highchair coming back and placing Sophia in the chair. Elliot ordered a half cheese half pepperoni and, getting Sprite for himself and Sophia and, ice tea for Olivia. They talked for awhile and joked with Sophia.

"Um, Liv your husband doesn't mind that I'm with you? I mean you should call him." He looked at her after taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't have a husband." She averted her eyes from his looking down at her lap.

"Oh, so you're divorced?" he questioned. "no." she replied "I'm a single mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry I... I uh I thought." He stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

The conversation was dropped after their food came. After the movie and getting there ice cream. Sophia passed out from the day in Elliot's arms wrapping her around his neck, walking to Olivia's apartment. Olivia commented "Thank you for today she hasn't had this much fun in a long time." She smiled at him.

"No problem I had a great time it beats going home after the parade." He smiled at her.

"Well this is where we stay and again thank you so much." As she reached for Sophia taking her from his arms after unlocking her door.

"Bye, Elliot." She smiled turning around.

"Wait." He paused. "Umm can I see you again if you want?" A little nervous about her answer.

Olivia was a little shocked yet happy her heart doing flips. She wanted to say yes but was scared to get hurt again and she didn't want Sophia to get too attach if they didn't work out but in the end she agreed.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Really, great how bout Friday around 8:00?" He smiled his heart thudding so loudly he worried she could hear it.

"Great." She smiled "let me give you my number." Pulling out her Iphone.

"Yea, sure." They exchanged numbers and bid there good bye's. After getting Sophia changed and in bed she took a shower then climbed in bed, a smile never leaving her face while she slept. As for Elliot same a huge smile stayed on his face while dreaming of her.

* * *

A week passed and today was Friday. Elliot walking to his desk he sat down hoping Caption Cargen didn't see him come in late.

"Late again Stabler." shouted Cargen. He sighed "Sorry cap. My alarm didn't go off." Trying to make up an excuse for the morning."Nice try Stabler; but I don't care I just wanted you here before your new partner came." Cargen commented before heading back into his office.

"Ooo. Stabler's getting a partner how long do you think he will last Munch?" Fin leaned back into his seat watching Elliot getting coffee.

"I'm guessing two weeks tops. You?" looking back at fin.

"Mmm, let's see the last stayed for a week but it was girl so if it's a dude I give it three weeks."

"Already making your bets guys don't you have anything better to do?" Elliot commented while he took a sip of his coffee and making a face realizing munch made today's coffee.

"We do but we want to have our bets place before your partner gets here." Replied munch.

"Okay whatever." Elliot rolling his eyes and began doing his DD5's.

* * *

An hour into his work barley making a dent in his pile he decided he needed a bathroom brake and he headed off. While he gone the Elevator doors open stepping out was Olivia Benson walking towards the doors of Special Victims Unit. As she approached, Fin noticed her looking around and asked her. "Do you need help ma'am?" turning she looked down at her piece of paper she replied. "I'm looking for Caption Donald Cargen." She spoke confidently. "Oh you must be the new Detective. I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola but everybody calls me Fin." He said reaching out his hand to greet her. "Yea I am, and it's nice to meet you Fin. I'm Detective Olivia Benson." As she reached for his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you; well Caption is in his office right there. He pointed as Olivia followed his finger.

"Thanks." She smiled

"No Prob." As he walked off. Olivia walked knocked she heard him call to enter she did and shut the door. As for the rest of the SVU gang watched.

"Man is that Elliot's new partner?" asked Munch trying to mimic Fin.

Fin shot him a glare. "Yea I guess so. I wish her some luck."

"Indeed my friend." Munch nodded his head in agreement.

Elliot returning from the bathroom noticed that Munch and Fin staring towards Cargen's office.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Your new partner my friend." Munch commented pushing up his glasses and turning to look at Elliot.

"Okay is it a guy?" trying to look through the blinds.

"Na man it's a chick. She pretty to." Fin looked over to him.

"Oh Cap's coming out." Munch turning his attention back to his work as in for everybody else.

"Stabler!" shouted Cargen. "Yea, Cap?" sighing as he stood up turning around finding her face, his eyes widened in surprise. "Liv?" he spoke in shock knowing that the women he meet last week due to Sophia is going to be his partner he smiled. Olivia smiled her heart doing flips. "Hey, El." Cargen looking between the two, himself confused, as for his other detective's watching. "So you guys know each other, well this should be easier to introduce and _**Keep**_your partner Elliot show her around then get to work." Cargen elaborating keep to Elliot. "Welcome to the team Olivia." He smiled and retreating back to his office. After both detectives watched as Elliot turned his head he smiled before asking. "Well you didn't tell me you were going to work here."

She smirked. "Well you never asked me."

"Well maybe I should have where did you transfer from?"

"I came from the 2-3." She looked into his piercing blue eyes she fell in love with.

"Hmm, well I get to see more of you now." He smiled crossing his arms showing his ripped body through his shirt.

"I guess so; are you going to show me around or do I have to get somebody else?" she smirked.

"No so let's get started." He smiled resting his hand on her back turning her to Munch and Fin. "well this is Fin."

"We meet already." Elliot looked confused by that thinking they worked together before.

"Yea we did like ten minutes ago when you went to the restroom." Fin said Answering Elliot's confused face.

"But she hasn't met me yet." Quipped Munch from behind sanding up to greet her. "Hi, I'm sergeant john Munch with the government stories. He smiled shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia returned a smile releasing his hand and placing back to her side.

"Okay now that you met everyone that is here I'll show you around." Guiding her to the interrogation rooms.

Gone from sight Munch turned to Fin. "They know each other he never mentioned her."

"I know but he never really talks much, only to yell." Fin replied.

"True." Turning back to do his work.

* * *

"And these are the cribs." El commented opening the door and showing her to her new locker that's next to his. "This is going to be your locker." He smiled at her, Olivia opening her locker and dropping things she doesn't need at the moment.

"Alright come on before they think something is up."

"Ha-ha, okay." They began walking out of the cribs.

"How's Sophia?" Elliot asked thinking of the little girl who stole his heart so quickly. Olivia smiled at Elliot's concern.

"She's okay; she had a nightmare once asking for you." Looking away while she said that.

Elliot smiled that his little girl asked for him. His. He liked the sound of that even though they barley met he already loved Sophia and his mother. Seeing how she looked uncomfortable. "You could have called I wouldn't had mind." He smiled when she looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"yea." El replied.

"Thanks." Never taking her eyes off his.

"No problem, come on let's get to work partner." They walked back into squad room both of them heading to sit down.

"Benson, Stabler! Victim at Mercy she knows who did this." Giving them the pink slip. Elliot getting his keys and coat and Olivia getting hers they left together.

"Welcome to your first day Liv." As they left the parking garage.

"Aww thanks, that's so sweet." Elliot chuckled as he kept driving. Fifteen minutes later they parked and entered the hospital going to the front desk asking were the victim was, the nurse told them what room she was in. Both looking for room 212 stopped at the door. Looking at each other before going in Olivia looked over the woman as Elliot stayed by the door. After an hour of talking to Alyssa about her rape; Then going to arrest her neighbor's son and bucking him and now doing there DD5's it was an open and shut case.

* * *

Elliot putting his pen down and stretched out his muscles in his back, then looking over to Liv smiling how determined she look to finish her work hearing his caption's door open, he swung his chair around to look at his boss.

"You two go home. You guys did good today." He said walking out of the precinct.

"Want me to take you home?" asked Elliot standing reaching for his coat.

"Thanks, but I have to pick up Sophia from the daycare." She smiled at him.

"It's alright I don't mind seeing her again."

Her eyes sparkled and her heart swelled. "Okay."

"Alright just tell me where to go." Ten minutes later they had arrived at 'Party House Daycare'. Walking into the building up to the desk meeting a blond.

"Hey Olivia, how are you today and who is this?" the blond commented turning her attention to Elliot. Olivia turned to look at Elliot and Elliot looking at Olivia smiling.

"This is Elliot my partner I work with him and El this Daisy."

"Nice to meet you Elliot, and Liv Sophia is coming right out." She said her eyes never leaving Elliot's body.

"Thanks." Trying to suppress a laugh of how Elliot shifted uncomfortably hearing a door open both Detective's turned to see a happy Sophia running up to her mother. "Mommy!" she jumped into her arms.

"Hey baby I missed you." Wrapping her arms around Sophia and placing her on her hip.

"Me too." Noticing Elliot behind Liv she smiled wiggled out of her mother's arms. "Elli!" she ran up to him.

"Hey pumpkin." He said picking her up and placing her on his hip.

"What you doing here?" she looked at him curiously.

"I came with your mom to pick you up so we can go eat." He said tickling her stomach earning a giggle from her. Olivia smiled at how well Sophia accepted Elliot walking up to them putting a hand on Elliot's arm.

"Ready to go?" she smiled at him.

"Yea let's go. Nice meeting you Daisy." Waving his hand over to her then placing it on Olivia's back steering her to the door.

"Nice meeting you to Elliot." She smiled seeing the door close behind them.

"Elli leg go eat paghetti Pwease!" looking up at him giving him the puppy dog eyes, Elliot looked down to her seeing her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes he couldn't say no to those.

"Okay pumpkin I know this great place we can go to but I think your mommy wants to go home and change first." He looked over to Olivia.

"Yea and plus its Friday you asked me out already." She smiled brightly.

"Okay I'll drop you off and I'll pick you up around 8:30." Saying while putting Sophia in the car seat and buckling her up. Stepping out closing the door and opening Olivia's; Olivia thanking him while she sat closing her door and stepping around to sit in his seat and starting the ignition headed off in the street, the drive not far from the daycare. Dropping her off and heading back to his apartment to shower and change.

* * *

A/N:

R&R!

Next we get to see what happens at dinner and we get to meet Olivia's baby daddy.

Also the next chapter will be up by Tuesday if not Wednesday the latest.


	3. Chapter 3

The meet.

Sorry that I did not post yesterday my laptop crashed and I had everything on there and I couldn't find my flash drive. But I found it this morning okay ill stop talking. Lol. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and any upcoming characters you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

* * *

"Mommy is you and Elli togetder?" she asked innocently sitting on her mother's bed looking at her put on the finishing touches to her makeup and checking her black dress with one strap that waves of fabric coming down and fitting her in the right places, stopping to look at her before asking "Do you want us to Sop." Walking over to her picking her up to put on her dark purple dress with diamonds on the bottom.

"Yea I like him allots mommy." She said while slipping on her black gloss shoes. "I ready mommy."

"You look really beautiful baby but come here so I can pick up your hair." Sitting her on her lap brushing her up in piggy tails. "All done baby, do you some want perfume?"

"Yes mommy I want some I wanna smell pretty like you!" jumping off the bed to go up to the dresser besides her mother waiting for her to get some. After getting a dose of Olivia's Calvin Klein perfume she walked happily to the living room sitting down on the couch to watch Disney channel. Outside Elliot parked his car walking up to Olivia's building getting buzzed in by one of the tenants. Holding pink roses in one hand as he made his way up to apartment 4D, taking a breath he knocked hearing the door unlock when the door opened he didn't see anything till a small form wrapped her arms around his legs screaming his name in excitement.

"Elli!"

"Hey pumpkin I missed you." He said picking her up and giving her a hug them putting her on his hip. Hearing another door open he looked up to see Olivia with her gun scared hearing Sophia scream thinking someone broke into the apartment seeing Elliot waved relief over her but knowing Sophia opened the door got her mad knowing she told Sophia to not open the door.

"Sophia! How many times have I told you not to open the door baby?" putting the safety back on the gun.

"I sorry mommy I didn't mean to." She said as she rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"She didn't mean to Liv she was just excited she won't do it again right pumpkin." Trying to help Sophia out.

"Yes I no do it any more Elli I sorry mommy." Her voice shaking trying to hold her tears.

"I know you are baby but you need to wait for me okay even if it is Elliot at the door Kay." Rubbing her daughters back.

"Okay mommy." She rested her head on El's shoulder again.

"Hey Sop how do you think we get ice cream after dinner?" trying to cheer up the youngster.

Picking her head up quickly. "Okay I can choose any?"

"Yes you can pumpkin anything you want and may I say you look very pretty and you smell good to."

"Tank you mommy gave me perpume so I can smell like her."

"You are going to spoil her rotten and you just meet her." She chuckled coming back from her bedroom putting up her gun.

"Well I mean she is so adorable who cannot resist her she got her looks from her beautiful mother and by the way the dress looks gorgeous on you." He said giving her a kiss on her cheek and handing her the pink roses.

Blushing by the kiss. "Thank you I'm going to put these in water." Leaving him and Sophia in the living room coming back moments later coming back seeing Elliot and Sophia playing she leaned against the door frame watching what was in front of her, thinking that all coming from Sophia missing she would be going to dinner with him and being so fond of her daughter and Sophia loving him so quickly. Now she is going to be working with him spending more time with him at work and off she could get used to this sighing in content Elliot looked at her and smiled putting Sophia down.

"Ready to go?" grasping Sophia's coat to put it on her then grasping her hand.

"Yea I am and I didn't get to mention you look really good." Seeing Elliot wearing a silver suit with a black dress shirt underneath and black gloss shoes.

"Thank you let's get going we don't want to be late and miss our reservations. Handing her coat and Olivia grabbing her purse looking if she didn't leave anything behind then locking her door behind her going downstairs Elliot putting Sophia in her car seat and opening the passenger seat door for Olivia closing it then making his way to the driver's side, starting the ignition and making his way on the road.

"So Liv why did you want to become an NYPD's finest?" looking over to her then back on the road.

"It's a long story but I'll give you the short one; my mom was a drunk she wasn't very fond of me."

"Oh, sorry; So how long have you been on the force?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"For about 5 years. How about you what's your story?" she asked looking over her shoulder to check on Sophia.

"Umm my dad was a cop and he wanted me to follow in his footsteps so yea and I been a cop for almost 5 years to." He responds also looking over his shoulder seeing Sophia playing with the ends of her dress.

"Oh your dad must be proud of you."

Elliot scoffed before responding. "Yea at first then he found out that I wasn't going to work narcotics with him."

"Oh." Not thinking of anything to respond to that. "So where are you taking us again?"

"This little Italian place it's really nice."

"So you take all your dates there?" she laughed and earning a laugh from Elliot.

"No I don't a friend of mine recommended the place to me."

"Well you have a nice friend." She smiled looking over to him.

"Yes I do. Hey Sophia, how you doing back there?" Turing his attention to the little one.

"I'm okay, but my tummy hurts it keep making noises." She said grabbing her stomach.

Elliot and Olivia chuckled knowing those noises were from her being hungry.

"Don't worry about the pumpkin noises it's just your tummy telling you its hungry." He commented looking throw the review mirror to see her and keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh well my tummy is really hungry cause it is loud."

"Were almost there pumpkin." He said coming on a turn and entering a valley parking. "Okay were here." Shutting of the ignition and stepping out then rushing to Olivia's side before the valley boy came. Olivia chuckled stepping out and thanking him. The valley boy was such in a rush he was about to drive off while Elliot was opening the back door for Sophia.

"Hey! Stop! What the heck is wrong with you! Don't you see I'm trying to get my little girl out!" he yelled gesturing to the little girl still fastened in her seat and becoming scared that Elliot was yelling not at her but it stilled frightened her none the less.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't ... didn't see her." Becoming frightened by Elliot. Olivia stood in shock to what Elliot just said 'my little girl' by him just saying that her heart did flips she smiled god she was falling head over hills with him even if they just meet. He already loved Sophia treating her like his own. Hearing Elliot brought her out of trance.

"Well next time check and there better not be any scratches on the truck because I will personally arrest you." Flashing his badge to the young man, fear evident in the young boy's eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Come here Princess." Unbuckling her seeing tears in her eyes broke his heart. "What's wrong sweetie?" knowing it was because he yelled at the boy. Shutting the door putting Sophia on his hip.

"You were yelling and it scares me." She hiccupped.

Elliot sighed before answering. "Sop, I wasn't yelling at you I'm sorry that I yelled at all okay? You forgive me?" wiping a tear that escaped.

"I know you no mad at me but it scares me Elli but I fogives you." She looked at him.

"Thank you pumpkin." Giving her a kiss on the cheek. Seeing Olivia come up to them smiling.

"Let's go inside El and sit." Rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Okay." Placing his free arm on the small of her back, moving them inside the restaurant walking up to the podium.

"Hi, do you have a reservation with us tonight?" asked the waitress.

"Yes I do it is under Stabler." Speaking to the lady gently.

"Okay here you are, let me take you to your table and would you like highchair?" seeing the little girl.

"Yes please." Responded Elliot.

"Okay here is your table and menus and I will be back with the high chair."

"Thank you." Both Elliot and Olivia responded taking a seat and Elliot putting Sophia on his lap for the time being.

"You okay Sophia?" asked Olivia.

"Yes mommy."

"Excuse me." Said the lady that had brought them to there seats putting the highchair beside El and Liv. Elliot standing up and placing her in the chair then sitting himself back again. Elliot looking to Sophia who was drawing on her menu, sighing hoping she didn't become afraid of him. He was just protecting her 'god' he thought 'I love this little girl like my own please don't let her be afraid of me I was only protecting her.' Olivia seeing Elliot's guilt for yelling in front of Sophia she spoke.

"She knows you didn't yell at her El." She looked at him trying to reassure him.

"I know but she was scared and I was scared this kid was such in a rush to get other cars he almost took off with her." Looking at her eyes. "I don't want her to be afraid of me Liv." He looked not wanting to say 'his little girl.'

"She won't El I promise and I know you're just protecting her and I thought that was cute. She smiled trying to set some light onto this conversation. He smiled at her last comment.

"You thought it was cute Liv?" he laughed

"Yea I did." She laughed

"Okay. So what are you getting to eat?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm thinking I'm going to get Chicken Alfredo; you?"

"I'm going to get the Mediterranean Grilled Chicken. What are you going to get Sop? Asked Elliot.

"I'm a get paghetti!" she looked at him smiling.

"That sounds really good pumpkin. "He smiled at her then turning his attention to Olivia. "What college did you go to?"

"Oh I went to Siena College. You?" she looked smiling think how sexy he looked.

"Oh I was in the Marines that paid for it, after I got my AA. I went to NYU."

"Really Marines I wouldn't have guessed your too soft to be a marine." She laughed teasing him.

"Yea yea." He laughed. "I was thinking of getting a tattoo of the Marines symbol."

"Oh wow, how many do have by the way; I know you have one on your arm."

"That's all I have. Do you have any miss Benson?" she laughed before responding.

"No I do not." Seeing their waiter coming up she stopped talking.

"Hi, my name is Monaca I be waiting on you today may I start you off on drinks."

"Yes we are going to have Red wine and she is going to have Sprite." Elliot responded to the waitress.

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks." She smiled walking away.

"This is really expensive El." She said looking at the prices.

"Don't worry about Liv you just enjoy tonight." He smiled grabbing her hand making soothing circles with his thumb.

"Here you go guys Sprite for the little one and wine for her parents." Smiled Monaca pouring the wine into the glasses.

"Thank you." Replied Liv.

"You're welcome and are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?" looking between the two.

"I'm ready I wanna paghetti!" shouted a very excited two year old. Monaca laughed at the little one.

"Pumpkin we use our inside voice okay?" Elliot said looking over to Sophia she smiled shyly.

"Torry."

"It's okay and yes we are ready to order."

"Okay what can I get you?" looking over to Olivia first.

"I would like to get Chicken Alfredo; el?" looking over to him as well Monaca getting ready to take his order.

"I am going to get the Mediterranean Grilled Chicken." He smiled handing the menu over.

"Okay, so you want the Chicken Alfredo and Mediterranean Grilled Chicken and you little cutie wanted the spaghetti right?" she smiled down to Sophia.

"Yes pwease!" Monaca laughed before commenting.

"You have a beautiful little girl sir." Before Olivia could respond Elliot beat her to it.

"Thank you." He smiled brightly. Monaca walking away.

"Elli can you draw with me?" Sophia looking hopeful to him.

"Sure I can." Grabbing a crayon and began drawing with her Olivia looking towards them smiling.

"El you are so good with kids I'm surprised you aren't taken."

"You know the job the girls couldn't handle the busy scheduled they leave without giving a chance." He shrugged. They sat in a comfortable silence drawing with Sophia and talking until the food arrived, Elliot paying the bill they left caring Sophia on his hip. The same valley boy bring them there truck gave Elliot the keys saying 'sorry again' then leaving; heading to an ice cream shop and getting what they wanted enjoying each other's company until Elliot's phone rang. Looking who would be calling late he saw Cargen's name sighing he answered.

"Stabler." Looking at Olivia mouthing who was on the other line she nodded.

"Elliot I'm sorry this couldn't wait till morning but I need you to come to the station now and pick up Olivia you guys have a major case."

"I'm actually with her right now because we did what you wanted us to do get to know each other." Hoping he took the bait because if they went dressed up and saying something different they'd be caught in a lie.

"Oh good so you'll be here even faster I'll see you in a bit." Hanging up Elliot looked over to her before speaking.

"We got a major case Liv we have to go." Said Elliot picking up Sophia putting her on his hip and wiping her face clean with a napkin Olivia standing up as well responding.

"Were am I going to leave Sophia? I don't think caption would be happy that I have my daughter come to the station with a major case." Walking out of the ice-cream shop with Elliot next to her.

"Don't worry about her we can put her in the lounge so she has TV and toys to play with, see problem solved." He smiled getting in the driver's side after buckling up Sophia.

"Okay come on so we can go there. The faster we do this the faster we can leave so Sophia won't have to be there with all the commotion." She responded buckling her seat beat. Nearly twenty minutes of driving and small talk they arrived getting out Elliot; getting a sleeping Sophia her hands automatically wrapping around his neck and resting her head in the curve of his neck sighing in content. They began walking up the steps into building getting stares from everyone they passed up and till they entered the squad room.

Fin looking at them spoke. "Were did you guys go?" seeing the way they were dressed.

"We went to dinner Fin and let me go put her in the lounge." Said Elliot gesturing to Sophia asleep, walking past him going up the stairs Fin turned his attention to Olivia.

"Where did you go eat? Who was the little girl?" Still wanting an answer; and to the little girl.

"At an Italian place Fin and that little girl is my daughter Sophia." Looking around seeing so many people. "What's going on? And why do we have FBI here?" seeing them crowded at a table talking also hoping someone she knew or used to was not here she stood there nervous rubbing her sweaty hands down her dress. Fin noticing her actions.

"Ring operation with little kids; they're going to send some people undercover there just deciding who." Answering her question.

"But why do they want us here?" asked Elliot coming back from the lounge.

"I don't know Cap just wanted everyone here." As on que Don came out of his office looking at Elliot and Olivia strange then shaking his quickly already knowing the answer to why they are so dressed up.

"Okay we need two people and I want Stabler and Benson to go. You guys are going to have to get friendly with the buyers get on their good side then buy the some kids so we can get them in action."

"Wait Cap. Who are going for?" asked Elliot. Before Don could respond another voice began to talk.

"Their names are Sunna James and Edger James. They have been married for ten years and have been trafficking as long together and we need you two to stop them and their ring." All turning to see Dean Porter clicking on the key board to the show the pictures of Sunna having blond hair blues eyes looking very wealthy in her attire and Edger dirty blond hair green eyes. You would never see them as pedophiles.

"What are you doing here Porter?" Elliot asked all ready annoyed by him.

"I'm on the case Stabler so you will be seeing me more now." Smirking then turning to get the files for Liv and El.

Elliot not hearing anything come from Liv turned to see her pale worried he stood in front of her. "Liv?" he asked worriedly still not getting a response "Hey what's wrong if you don't want to do this I can tell cap and you're off." Thinking that was the reason.

"No I'm fine I uh... I uh…" not being able to find the words to speak. "I uh where is Sophia going to go I don't want to leave her here and I really don't want to take her."

"Who is Sophia?" asked Cargen.

"Sophia is Olivia's daughter." Responded Dean sighing he continued. "I told you to get rid of her you just don't listen do you Olivia." Elliot looked over to Dean Putting two and two together Liv being pale and not talking and him saying things to her it angered Elliot leaving Olivia when she was pregnant with Sophia. Elliot grabbed Porter by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard what I said she should have gotten rid of the brat right when she found out she was pregnant with it." That only angered Elliot more why someone would leave something so special like Sophia a great woman like Olivia.

"That little girl is not an it she has a name you son-of-a-bitch!" Slamming him into the table; Olivia was in shock to what was happing she just stood there watching to what was happening along with everyone else.

"Why do you care huh, that little girl has nobody no one loves her or her mother." Trying to push Elliot back but couldn't; Elliot grew tired of him and punched him in the jaw. "Plus were Liv came from she could never take care of her!"

"She is loved you ass Sophia is so sweet and kind you don't even know cause you weren't there they don't need you!" Now grabbing him by his neck, Olivia now stepping in trying to pull him off of Dean before he killed him not that she cared just not in front of everybody, even Cargen stepped in to prey El off him they couldn't, he was to heated to move Dean throwing a punch to El only grazing him angered him even more. At the bottom of the steps no one saw the little girl watching the commotion going on holding onto a teddy bear she was terrified seeing Dean Swinging at Elliot she screamed.

"Daddy!" Elliot stopped and looked over to see Sophia crying and clutching the bear he looked at Dean before shoving him he walked to Sophia; Sophia reaching for Elliot he picked her up trying to sooth her.

"Daddy he… he hurt you!" she sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck still holding onto the bear. Elliot rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down he was happy she called him 'daddy' but he wished it was in better circumstances.

"Its okay baby I'm okay baby breath Sophia take breaths Sop." Continuing to rock her he looked over to Liv who was walking towards them her eyes filled with tears also.

"Are you okay Sophia?" she rubbed her back in soothing circles she picked up her head still crying.

"The mean guy hurt daddy." She cried resting her head back on El's shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you Porter!" yelled Cargen. "You are here to work do you understand me you made that little girl cry she didn't do anything to you!"

"She was mistake nobody loves her!" he yelled back.

"Mistake look over to them she has two people who love her." Pointing Liv and El who were trying to comfort her. "They love her not like you." He sighed "They are going undercover and they are going to take Sophia and if you try to hurt them in any way I will find a way to have your job do you understand me!"

"Yes here are their files they leave to Texas at 10 am ill see them there." Walking out without another word.

He sighed walking over to Olivia and Elliot. "How is she?" he asked Liv.

"She just fell asleep again, I'm sorry Cap that I didn't tell you and that I brought her but you called us and I didn't have other place to drop her off so someone can watch her." She replied quickly.

"It's okay Olivia, I understand but I still need you guys to go undercover."

"Cap I have Sophia we-"Don stopped her.

"She's going with you Olivia."

"But cap."

"we were going to get a little girl to go with you guys but you have Sophia nothing is going to happen as long she is with you take her home and get ready to leave because you guys leave to Texas at 10 am." Said Don looking at both Liv and Elliot.

"Okay Cap. Come on Liv." Said Elliot guiding her out as she grabbed the files they needed; once in the truck they headed off. They didn't talk for awhile till Elliot spoke up. "Liv you don't mind I stay the night so we don't have to wake up early and rush if you don't mind."

"No it's not a problem but I do think you need clothes." Looking over to him.

"You don't mind if we stop by my place to get a few things."

"Sure I've been wondering what your place looked like." She smiled

"It's nothing special Liv and it will only take few minutes." He smirked.

"Okay but when we get back I want to see." She smiled. They sat in silence for another ten minutes till coming to a stop in front of Elliot's apartment. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Stepping out and disappearing into the building. Running up the stairs and into his apartment going into his closet getting a suit case stuffing in cloths, toiletries, shoes and anything extra he will need. He started to walk out till he saw the build-a-bear he bought for Sophia that he was going to take to her but forgot grabbing it quickly he left. Coming out of the building and opening the back door seeing that Sophia is still asleep he smiled putting luggage on the seat the box that contained the build-a-bear inside closing the door then hoping into the driver's side door.

"That was quick." Said Olivia smiling see the build-a-bear box. "You bought her a bear do you how much those cost?"

"Yea I know but I don't care I still bought one for her." He said as he started the truck.

"You are going to spoil her rotten." She laughed.

"I know but I love her." He smiled. "I will buy anything for her."

"Then she is going to make you a very poor man." She chuckled. They talked for a couple more minutes before parking in the car garage. Olivia getting Sophia this time and Elliot getting a bag he pack for the night so he wouldn't have the luggage to haul around getting the box that contained the bear, after locking the truck they walked inside up the elevator and into Olivia's apartment.

"I'm going to put her to bed and then I'm ganna change." She turned to Elliot telling him.

"Yea go ahead ill wait then we can look at the files." He said as he sat down; Olivia walking out of the room and into Sophia's to change her into more comfortable clothes and put her to bed. Walking to her closet she pulled out a purple suit case and began putting clothes for Sophia to wear and dresses and shoes, books, some toys after getting all she need for her she put the luggage by the door. Walking out and leaving the door ajar. Walking into her room changing and taking off her make-up and packing things she would need coming back out in sweats and NYPD t-shirt she sat down next to Elliot.

"Hey you can change if you want now."

"Thanks." Picking up the bag that contained his clothes going into Olivia's bedroom looking around seeing the queen bed draped with purple and pictures of Sophia and her. He change into an NYPD shirt and sweats hanging his suit on back of a chair coming back into the living room seeing Olivia look through the files.

"Okay so what are our names for this?" asked Elliot.

"Our names are the same but I'm Mrs. Olivia Stabler and Sophia is our daughter and we have been married for 5 years and we wanted to move because we were tired of the cold plus your job was moving and were asking volunteers to move and you were to take it." She said.

"What was my job?" moving closer to her trying to see file better.

"It was or is an oil and gas company from Chicago. And I'm a stay at home mom." Said looking through papers and files; Elliot getting a piece of paper.

"We meet in college and dated for 5 years." Reading out loud.

"So we're going to Texas right?" Scooting even closer Elliot.

"Umm." Shuffling through papers. "Houston, Texas."

"Okay."

"Liv I'm sorry what happen tonight it was supposed to be nice relaxing dinner and then this happened I'm sorry Liv that Sophia saw that I thought she was asleep even then I shouldn't have gone crazy on him even if she was asleep." Running a hand down his face.

"El listen to me you protected her because of what that pig Dean Porter said you didn't know she would wake up so don't beat yourself up okay she loves you so much she even called you daddy she will probably forget about in a week." She said wrapping her arm around him to grab his shoulder and give it a light squeeze and putting her left hand on his thigh rubbing up and down. Elliot looked down to where her hand was trying to not pay attention to it but his lower region said otherwise.

"Why didn't you tell me Dean was the father Liv?"

"Well El we just met I didn't think you would know him but I was going to tell you plus I didn't think I would see him tonight."

"How?" he asked.

"We met when I first started as a rookie he would ask me out I said no after a while I gave in and we dated for 2 years and one night we got drunk and 2 weeks later I took a pregnancy test telling me I was pregnant with Sophia I was scared but happy I thought he would be to until I told him when he came over I told him he started screaming at me that it was my fault and that I should get rid of it and I wouldn't be a good mother from where I came from and that until I got rid of it he wouldn't be with me, so I told him to leave I haven't seen him since that night, till now." She sighed trying to hold back tears that were threaten to fall.

"Liv I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own he doesn't disserve to be around Sophia or you." He said pulling her to his chest. "And what does he mean by where you came from?"

"I didn't tell you the whole story my mom was in college and was raped that I was born from she didn't love me; she would hit me throw things at me she even pushed me down the stairs once she drank so much." She started to cry not being able to hold it in any longer. Elliot held her wrapping his arm around his waist and one on her head kissing her head.

"It's okay Liv let it out; whatever he said is a lie you're a wonderful mother to Sophia it's his lost Liv Sophia doesn't need him okay?" Still continuing to stroke her hair looking at the clock seeing it was 4:36 am.

"Come on Liv let's get some sleep we have to wake up early so we can eat and beat the traffic at the airport." Liv nodding her head in response still not moving after 10 minutes he realized she fell asleep he picked her up caring her to her bedroom laying her down pulling the sheets over her kissing her head.

"Night Liv." Walking out closing the door softly walking down the hall to Sophia's bedroom opening the door slowly still seeing her asleep holding onto a stuffed horse and uncovered and hanging half out of the bed he smirked, he made his way in moving her into a better position and tucking her in she moved around opening her eyes seeing Elliot she smiled.

"Daddy?" she said tiredly.

"Go to sleep baby I'll see you in the morning." Kissing her on her head standing up to walk out he heard her call to him.

"Night night daddy." She yawned closing her eyes once again.

"Night baby." Closing the door softly walking towards the coach laying down moving his arm to cover his eyes and the other on his stomach sighing letting the darkness take over. Around 6 am Sophia woke up to a nightmare seeing Elliot getting hurt by Dean; she made her way out of her room holding onto her favorite blanket that had Cinderella's on it leaving her horse behind seeing El on the couch she walked over to him tapping him on his shoulder.

"Daddy." She called "Elli." She called once more Elliot hearing someone call him and poke him he opened his eyes seeing a small figure he noticed tears in her eyes due to the moon still streaming in.

"Hey what's wrong pumpkin?" he called her by the nickname her gave when they first meet.

"I had bad dream." She said.

"About what?" he asked sitting up.

"That guy hurting you daddy." Letting the tears fall. "Can I sleep with you daddy pwease?"

"Yea come here baby." Picking her up laying back down putting her on his chest covering her with the blanket. "It's okay baby he's not going to hurt me." Rubbing her back soothingly, Sophia sighing and hiccupping for a little bit she closed her eyes as she heard Elliot's heart beat; Elliot waited till he could hear breathe even out. Sighing he wanted to kill Porter why would he leave two great people oh well his lose he thought he made a promise to himself that he will be there for both Olivia and Sophia, closing his eyes letting his tired body take over.

* * *

A/N: this was long one. Hope you enjoyed don't know when next one will be up but I will try my best to make it quick.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

The Meet

I know I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile there's really no excuse for it. Also i like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added me to their alarts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and upcoming characters you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

* * *

Olivia waking up to the sun streaming in she sat up stretching out her tired muscles looking over to clock seeing it was 7:05 am. She stood up walking out going down to Sophia's room to wake her up so they can make breakfast opening the door seeing that she wasn't inside she walked back out going into the living room she smiled at the site; Sophia hugging Elliot and Eliot's left arm draped over her so she wouldn't fall. Olivia walked to the coffee table where she last left her Iphone picking it up snapping a photo of them and making it as her wallpaper; setting her phone back down; making her way to the kitchen taking out the ingredients to make pancakes.

Elliot waking up to pressure on his chest remembering last night events he smiled down to Sophia who was still asleep he smelled food he slowly made his way in a sitting position trying to get Sophia unwrapped from his waist but all that did was have her little arms wrap tighter he chuckled he just laid back down.

"She's not going to let go of you until you wake her up El." Said Olivia walking in cleaning her hands with a cloth leaning against the door frame.

"Yea I think I just figured that out I just don't want to wake her she looks peaceful she woke up with a nightmare."

"Why what happen, what was the dream about?"

"She came out of her room after I turned off all the lights I laid down and I felt her tapping my shoulder I looked at her she was crying and when I asked her she said it was because of _'that guy hurting you daddy'_ and she asked me if she could sleep with me I told her okay."

"Oh Sophia why did Dean have to come back." She sighed. Elliot finally detangled himself from Sophia and pulling her blanket up to her chin then turning to Liv pulling her to his chest.

"Liv you didn't know he would be there okay don't worry about him Kay?" giving her a kiss on the head. "And I smell food I don't know about you but I am hungry and I don't really want to worry about that looser face Dean." Liv laughed.

"Let me get Sophia up and we can eat some breakfast." Walking over to her brushing her hair calling her softly seeing the little girl wake up she smiled. "Hey baby come on let's get up so we can eat breakfast; then we are going to take a little trip." Her face light up when her mother mentioned trip. "Mommy what kind of trip and is daddy coming to?"

"Yes he is it's for work baby so your coming with us and were going to Texas." Picking her up walking into the kitchen Elliot following in rout; Liv putting Sophia in her highchair.

"Really with all the cowboys and cowgirls?" she asked.

"No sweetie were going to the city it's kinda like here but less hectic." She replied giving her some scrambled eggs and bacon on her plate and grabbing two more plates for herself and Elliot sitting down while Elliot brew coffee and got a sippie cup for Sophia taking out orange juice for her and pouring it then setting in front of her giving her a kiss on top of her head. She looked up to him smiling.

"Tank you daddy." Grabbing her cup to take a sip.

"Welcome pumpkin." Sitting back down, they ate in silence for awhile just enjoying each other's company. Till they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." Said Elliot pushing back his chair walking over to the door looking through the peep whole on the other side stood Dean Porter with a packet in his hands. Elliot opening the door quickly then stepping into his personal space. "What the hell are you doing here?" he spoke quietly but full of angry behind it.

Dean sporting a nice black eye sighed. "Look I'm only here to give you some other items you need and nothing else alright but I do want to talk to Olivia." Giving him the packet and Elliot snatched from him just wanting him to leave.

"No you can't talk to her so leave." Already closing the door but was stopped by Dean's foot.

"I want to talk to her now! Plus why are you in her apartment? You know what I don't care I just want to talk to Liv move!" He said as he tried to get passed Elliot.

"Wow you think you can come in here didn't you learn you lesson last night or do I have to give you another black eye so you can get the picture." Shoving Dean back into the hall way. Olivia heard the commotion going on and got up to check it out.

"Mommy were you going? Sophia asked while stuffing some pancakes into her mouth.

"I'm ganna go see if daddy needs help kay so just stay here." giving her a kiss.

"Otay mommy." As she continued to eat.

Olivia walking up to Elliot she said. "Hey what's going on? Putting a hand on his back and smiling up to him.

"Nothing he was just leaving." Gesturing to Dean, Liv looking over to Dean her smile dropped as her body was filling with rage.

"What the hell are you doing here huh." Saying more of a statement then a question.

"I just came here to drop off the last things for you guys but I really wanted to talk to you Liv." Stepping closer to her. Olivia gawked at him while El stepped in front of her.

"It's Olivia to you also I do not want to talk you so good bye." Slamming the door in his face she sighed looking up at Elliot.

"You okay?" asked El putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea what did he give you?" changing the subject.

"I don't know but let's find out." Moving to the kitchen to sitting down Elliot opened the package pulling out a baggie that contained three rings couple of papers setting them down he pulled out the rings.

"I'm guessing the one with pretty diamonds are yours." He smiled reaching for her hand placing the engagement ring first then the wedding band. "You are now my wife." He smiled while he kissed her hand Olivia blushed and laughed she reached for Elliot's wedding band then reached his hand slipping the ring on his finger.

"Now we are a married couple." She laughed as Sophia watched the whole thing while she continued to eat. Elliot smiled before speaking.

"I think this should end with the traditional kiss." He smiled brightly waiting for her to respond. Olivia was shocked thinking if she should really do this or he could just be kidding if he was she could play that game, she replied.

"Oh really then what are you waiting for I'm right here." She smiled widely, this shocked Elliot he thought she wasn't going to really do this but if he got to kiss her he didn't care he started to leaning closer to her Liv seeing his action she too began to lean in. They were now inches from each other Elliot looked into her brown eyes then down to her lips her pink rose lips he placed one of his arms on her waist, as she looked into his ocean blue eyes she placed one arm on his bicep. Elliot remove any space that was between them as his lips softly covered hers, shock waves went through them Olivia moved her hand from his arm to his neck bringing him even closer as they moved together Elliot slide his tongue over her teeth before she could allow him entrance a small giggle from Sophia broke them up. They both were breathing heavily as they rested therefore heads together smiling.

"Daddy kiss mommy!" she clapped happily both Elliot and Olivia chuckled.

"I now pronounce us husband and wife." Said Elliot smiling at Olivia she still smiled and was still in a daze from the kiss.

"I guess so, but I think we should start to get ready we don't want to miss our flight." Pulling back from Elliot going over to Sophia. "You finished Sop?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes mommy I done." Taking her last sips from her cup Liv picked her up from her chair and walking to Sophia's bedroom setting the youngster on her bed Olivia moved to one of the drawers that contained Sophia's clothing she picked out a light blue Levi's jeans and a pink shirt that had flowers on it. Then turning walking over to Sophia's closet and taking out her pink converses changing her then doing her hair into piggy tails.

"Okay baby go watch TV while I change Kay?" walking back into the hall.

"Otay mommy." She had begun to run into the living room screaming. "Daddy! Le's wach some TV." As she grabbed Elliot's hand so he could sit next to her, Elliot looked at Olivia then shrugged Olivia laughed walking into her bedroom she closed the door leaning against it she sighed running a hand through her hair. _'Oh my gosh we kissed!'_ She thought to herself squealing like a teenage girl finally getting her first kiss. Walking over to her drawer she pulled out a blue tank top moving to the next drawer pulling out a pair a of American Eagle jeans changing into them, walking to her closet she grabbed her Sperry's slipping them on, curling her hair then adding a little make up then pulled the suit case out to the living room setting it by the door. Turning and walking to sit on the couch seeing Elliot playing with Sophia tossing her into the air lightly then catching her Sophia laughing loudly, Olivia plopped on the couch laughing, Sophia moved to tell her Liv something.

"Mommy, mommy daddy thow me in air and I go high!" she smiled.

"I see that baby but daddy has to go change so we can leave." She saw the smile leave so she came up with something quick; she remembered Elliot was going to give her the bear she spoke. "Daddy has a surprise for you so when he's done he will give it to you." Seeing her face bright up again she smiled.

"Really okay go daddy go shange go!" pushing him off the couch he laughed getting up.

"Thanks Liv." She laughed watching him go inside her bedroom closing the door shaking his head smirking grabbing his bag he changed into a baby blue shirt and Levi's jeans and slipping on black converses coming back stopping by the hall closet pulling out the box that contained the bear coming into view of Olivia and Sophia watching cartoons walking in front of Sophia seeing he was blocking view she looked up to him, he placed the box on her lap she stared at it then opened the box through the doors pulling out a white teddy bear that was lightly shaded with pink the bear wore a police uniform with a hat. Sophia smiled giving it a hug before responding.

"Tank you daddy!" he smiled hoping she liked it.

"You're welcome sweetie we really should get going though." Picking her up placing her on his hip Sophia still admiring the bear, Olivia standing up smiling.

Olivia walked to the door grabbing her purse Elliot following close behind grabbing Sophia's suitcase pulling it behind him when Olivia opened the door closing after she grabbed her suit case looking behind her then locking it. They walked to his 2012 F-150 Ford placing the cases in the back and Elliot strapping Sophia in then sitting himself in they left 20 minutes later they arrived at JFK checking in and going through security handing their guns to security after sitting down waiting for their flight to be called Sophia still admiring her bear looking up something caught her eyes she continued to stare at the figure having remembered him her body shook with fear clutching the bear tighter, Elliot didn't see that and ask her if she wanted candy she shook her head yes standing up seeing him walk to the store were Dean was she jumped up running to him grabbing his hand pulling him yelling.

"No daddy I no wanna candy no more! Les go sit down!" seeing her face he bent down.

"Why not pumpkin you just wanted some a seconded ago." He questioned.

"Beause, daddy les go sit pwease no go to store daddy." She whispered, looking at her bear.

"Sophia tell me why you don't want me to go to the store?" lifting up her chin to meet his eyes.

"The man from your wok is here daddy he ganna hit you don't go daddy." Pulling him back to the chairs they sat down Olivia looked at Sophia then to Elliot.

"Elliot what's going on?"

"Dean." Was all he said.

"What!" getting a stare from an elderly woman next to them.

"Mommy I wanna go home so he won't hurt daddy." Olivia picked her up placing on her lap.

"Don't worry baby daddy can take him." Rubbing her back hearing the intercom calling their seat numbers Olivia stood up with Sophia in her arms walking to the front desk then walking in the shuttle to the plane finding their seats.

"Sophia which seat do you want?" she asked while Elliot put their carry-on bags up in the compartment.

"I want winow." Moving out of her mother's arms to sit by the window Olivia sitting next to and Elliot following suit.

"I'm really getting tired of Dean El." Leaning back on the head rest.

"Don't worry about him I'll handle him trust me." He sighed waiting for the plane to take off; Elliot looked at Sophia then asked.

"What did you name your bear Sophia?"

"I name her Mia. She smiled resting her head on the bear 20 minutes later they were in the air and they were playing a movie for kids Sophia was into the movie as so were the adults, Olivia rested her head on his shoulder he smiled wrapping his arm around her she snuggled into him a little more he kissed her head, she looked up to him smiling he leaned down giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"El, is this going to be something or is it for the moment?" she mentally kicked herself for asking but she was terrified of getting hurt but she knew he wouldn't do that.

"I'm in this, Liv I want this, I want to be in your life and Sophia's and when this is over we can take a vacation so we could relax forget the bad we are going to see." Speaking quietly to her so Sophia and other people do not hear their conversation.

"I do too El I'm just scared."

"Well don't be Liv." She nodded reaching up giving him a kiss on the cheek then resting her head back on his shoulder. After 2 hours her and Sophia fell asleep resting her head on Olivia's lap Elliot just looked at them hoping this under cover thing wont mess anything up closing his eyes still tired from the last night events he fell asleep resting his cheek on top of Liv's head 3 hours later Elliot woke up to Sophia calling him.

"What is it baby?" Rubbing his eyes looking at, her seeing she just woke up to.

"I gatta go to the resroom." Moving around evident that she had to go.

"Okay come on pumpkin." He said as he detangled himself from Olivia then stretching out his hand to Sophia as she grasped it they began walking down aisle as she was in front of him still holding onto his hand. They were getting ooo's and aww's as they passed people who were awake he just smiled when they got to the restroom he held the door open for her as she stepped inside going in with her closing and locking the door helping her sit on the seat after he put a paper cover on it after she sat she looked at him before speaking.

"Turn, turn daddy no look at me." He laughed turning around waiting thinking she was finished he almost turned around before she called.

"No daddy I no done! Turn!" he picked up his hands turning back he chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Waiting a few more minutes he heard her voice.

"I done now daddy." He turned helping her freshen up he pushed in the paper and flushed then helped her wash her hands they left. Going back they passed an elderly woman she grabbed his arm he turned looking at her curiously.

"You have a beautiful little girl sir." He smiled proudly before replying.

"Thank you ma'am excuse us she really wants to go with her mom." He smiled as he began walking once again. As they reached the seats he saw Olivia barely waking up.

"Hey sleepily head." He smiled as he let Sophia pass to sit then sitting himself just as the intercom said they had to sit down because they were about to arrive.

"Yea yea were did you guys go?" she said after she striped in Sophia.

"Sop, woke me up that she needed to go the restroom you were asleep so I took her, you know she told me to turn around so she could use the bathroom." He chuckled Olivia laughed with him.

"Really she does that with me sometimes." She smiled.

"It was cute at one point I thought she was done then she yells at me for turning." She couldn't help but laugh a little more.

"Wow well she told you." She laughed a little more.

"She's just like her mommy she has attitude." They both laughed talking a little more before they landed once they did they retrieved there luggage's walking out Elliot spotted Dean turning quickly bending down to Sophia.

"Let me tie your shoes baby I don't want you to fall." Even though her shoes were already tied he noticed so he just untied them then started redoing them, Liv looked at him oddly he nodded his head back over his right shoulder. Looking over to where he nodded she saw Dean knowing they had to meet him to get the keys for their Lincoln she picked Sophia up and taking her attention away from Elliot while he went to talk to him and to retrieve the keys he couldn't help getting mad he tried to calm himself down it was no use, walking behind him he spoke up.

"Dean." Dean jumped at his cold voice turning he responded.

"Elliot how was your flight?" trying to sound cool.

"It was alright but I want the keys to van so I can take my family to our new home." Smirking, seeing Dean's face drop even more.

"Yours? You just meet her and it's my kid." He replied. Elliot scoffed.

"That kid is afraid of you also Sophia was never yours since you walked out on Olivia." He responds angrily.

"Whatever man here is your keys and directions to your house everything you need is there the rooms and pictures, food." Elliot nodded turning walking back to Liv.

"Okay I got the keys he just left to so we don't have to worry about her seeing him, come on." Moving them over to the van they put luggage in the back and strapping Sophia in her new car seat starting the ignition and heading on their way after driving for 30 minutes making their way in front of gates.

"Do we tell them we just moved in or what?" Elliot asked.

"Well we did just move in so yea say that." She responded, Elliot came up to the little house a guy stepped out asking. "Last name?"

"Stabler." El responded, while he guy looked down the list after several seconds he spoke up.

"Alright you can go and here's a sticker so we can know you live here and you don't have to keep doing this and have a nice day." Elliot nodded while the guy opened the gate after going through they drove for a couple of minutes they pulled up to a house that was two stories that was colored in a cream color with a porch and a balcony on the second it was beautiful on the outside they couldn't wait to see the inside. They hoped out Elliot getting Sophia she ran around the yard, happy to finally play, both Olivia and Elliot got the luggage's as they walked up to the door going inside their mouths fell open the living room had leather couches facing the chimney above was a huge plasma and there were pictures of Elliot holding Sophia as 'baby' knowing it was photo chopped and wedding photos and some photos of Liv and El.

"They are paying for this? Responded Liv.

"Yea they are, this is crazy but all I want to do is relax before we get to work. He plopped down onto the couch Liv following his movements but resting her head on his shoulder after a few moments she asked.

"Elliot where's Sophia?" he looked at her.

"I thought you had her Liv."

"No I thought you did."

"Did she come inside with us?" Liv shook her head they looked at each before jumping up running to the front door Elliot yelled.

"Sophia!" Not getting anything in return he tried again. "Sophia where are you!" Nothing was said back to only the light cool breeze that sounded. They were looking around for the little girl still they couldn't see her.

"Elliot, Sophia isn't here someone took her!" she cried already thinking the negative when they heard a scream.

"Mommy! Daddy!" was all they heard.

"Sophia baby tell us where you are!" shouted Liv.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

R&R Please.

I have already started on the next chapter. Oh and the bear i actually have a bear like that and it's also name Mia. Also with Elliot taking Sophia to the restroom, but it happended when i took my baby cousin to the restroom at a restaurant just changed the names and location it came out perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

The Meet.

I'm soo sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile just had stuff that would not let me work on this. Also I lost everything I wrote so I had to start all over I don't really like this one so just bare with me. And I would also like to say I will be updating more. :)

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and upcoming characters you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

* * *

"Elliot, Sophia isn't here someone took her!" she cried already thinking the negative when they heard a scream.

"Mommy! Daddy!" was all they heard.

"Sophia baby tell us where you are!" shouted Liv.

"Sophia baby tell us where you are! Called Elliot as they began moving around to the back of the house they saw the bear, Olivia picked it up with tears streaming down, they continued walking then they heard a splash they ran the rest of the way. Seeing Sophia struggling to stay above water Elliot didn't second guess himself; jumping into the pool grabbing her. Sophia clinging to him coughing up water.

"its okay Sophia your okay baby I got you." He cooed to her mobbing to side of the pool, Olivia came rushing from inside of the house carrying towels dropping to her knees she picked up Sophia wrapping her up in the towel putting her on her lap rocking her, crying in relief giving her daughter a kiss on the head. Elliot pulling himself out of the pool taking off his shirt shivering even though it was Texas it was a little cold especially being wet he could only imagine on Sophia.

"Baby what happened?" Asked Liv seeing that Sophia had calmed down a lot.

"A man he got m-me a-a-and he try to take me I kick him he p-push in pool." She cried.

"what did he look like pumpkin?" Asked Elliot seeing that she shook her head , he sighed.

"He had mask, he told me to go play with him I say no I insie and he get me." She said as she started to tear up again.

"Okay baby come on let's get you inside and cleaned up. Said Olivia standing up with Sophia and going inside with El following close behind before he stepped inside he looked around seeing the pool and a small white fence that had a door that allowed to go to the lake seeing there was no one, he knew this person lived close that he would have to keep his girls sager than usual going inside and locking the door. Walking to the living room and grabbing his suitcase and Sophia's, walking up stairs to the door that was ajar, hearing the water running he changed out of his wet clothes putting on sweats and a wife beater, he opened Sophia's suitcase taking Dora's Pj's and underwear walking in the bathroom seeing that Liv was finishing up taking Sophia a bath. He grabbed a cleaned towel handing it to Olivia; wrapping it around Sophia cleaning her then dressing her into her Pj's, all three of them walked out of the bathroom they all sat quietly on the bed before El pipped up.

"Hey Sophia how about we watch movies all day?" Trying to get the two year old o her old self again.

"uh, otay can I schoos (choose)? She looked up to him.

He smiled. "yes you can pumpkin, let's go to the living room so we can watch it there with the big TV." He replied picking up Sophia and walking out, Olivia stayed put. Elliot seeing that she wasn't coming he turned to her.

"Hey you coming?" he smiled.

"Oh, yea I'm just going to change then I'll be right down. "She smiled weakly, El accepting that walked out of the bedroom going down stairs placing her on the sofa he walked to a bag that contained movies they had brought back from home.

"Okay Sophia what do you want to watch?" holding out four movies one was Cinderella, Tangled, Dr. Seuss The Lorax, Sherk.

"I wanna see Tangled Daddy!"she smiled.

"oh, you didn't have to yell at me yessh." He smiled turning and putting the movie sitting on the sofa next to Sophia she snuggled close to him.

"Daddy where is Mia?"

"Mia?" He looked down to her.

"Yea my teddy bear." Elliot's face confused to realization.

"Ooo Mia yea I think she is upstairs."

"Oh."

"What's upstairs?" Asked Olivia coming down the stairs holding Mia.

"Mommy you have Mia!" Sophia yelled happily Liv looked at the bear.

"Well I thought you would want her." Sitting on the other side of Sophia handing her Mia.

"Yes I do tank you mommy Sophia leaned back on the sofa.

"So what are we watching?

"Tangled." Both El and Sophia replied they looked at each other they chuckled then turnig to watch the movie; 30 minutes into the movie Sophia had fallen asleep.

"Hey El?" Called Liv.

"Yea Liv? He looked over to her.

"You know we don't have to keep watching the movie she's fast asleep."

He sighed, looking down at her. "Yea I know but I don't want to move."

Really because Sophia was practically in his lap and she looked peaceful and he did not want to disturb her. "What time is it?" He asked changing the subject for the time being.

"It's uh, 5:30 in the afternoon. We've only been here for a couple of hours and Sop is almost kidnapped." She said exasperated.

"I know. You don't think its them?" He questioned.

"Who?" Liv replied.

"Sunna and Edgar James, you don't think they watched us the whole time we got here to the house and waiting for the right moment when we had our backs turned to give them enough chance to take her?"

"Yea that could be them but why would they do it so close to their house. They are very comfortable that they think they would not get caught."

"Yea plus, who tried to take her disappeared quick. A: he could be a very fast runner, B: he lives close by or C: he is a magician. And I don't think it's the last option." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia chuckled. "Magician, huh?"

Elliot smiled knowing it lightened the mood just by a little. "Yea a magician,"

"Okay, but I favor in that he lives by us." She smiled.

"Haha lets not think about it right now okay." He smiled grabbing her hand squeezing her hand softly. She smiled.

"Yea your right even though we just got here and it is the middle of the afternoon I am really tired." She commented while she yawned.

"same here, come on lets go take a nap but before that I have to call Cargen and tell him we are here and what happened with Sop." He said standing up and releasing her hand so he could carry Sophia."

"Don't tell him what happened."

"Why not?" He looked at her puzzled as they ascended up the stairs to the bedroom across from the master bedroom.

"Because he will pull us from the case and I don't want that." Opening the door the room looked like it came out of a kids catalog with a princess bed and pink walls with the Disney's princess on top everything pink and purple.

"Wow!" both Liv and El said.

"Man where does NYPD get the money to do this?" asked Liv looking around.

"No one knows they say they don't have the money but they end having it in the end." Said Elliot tucking in Sophia who was still sound asleep, Giving her a kiss on her head whispering. "Sleep tight pumpkin I love you." He stood up. Liv not hearing what he said walked by giving her own kiss and love, both walked out leaving the door ajar.

Both walking across the hall into the bedroom Liv falling down onto the bed moving back the sheets then covering herself with them. Elliot walked to get his cell phone turning to Liv.

"I'll be right back." He said walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Hey did you get me the little girl?" Asked the guy that was sitting down.

"No I didn't she put a good fight and she has lungs so I had to leave her cause her mom and dad were coming." He replied.

"I don't care if they were coming! You should have shuttin her up!" The man yelled slamming his hand down on the table.

"I'm sorry Dean I'll get her next time and why do you want this little girl anyways?" Asked Edgar.

"It's his kid." Said Sunna that was next to dean. "Also I thought you didn't want the girl?" she asked.

"I don't. I just don't like the guy that she calls daddy to, I want to get him where it hurts the most." He smiled evilly.

"So by taking the little girl, but why?" He looked at Dean.

"Because it could keep them off our asses because they are too busy looking for the cops daughter, and more for us to keep working." He said angrily.

"But what if they find her?" asked Sunna.

"They will but dead. I don't want that son of a bitch Stabler to being called daddy."

* * *

Wow! Dean is part of it. What is he going to do next and is Elliot going to tell Cargen about Sophia? Your just going to have to wait till then R&R!

THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

The Meet.

Sorry it took so long to update! But now here's another.

Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed!

And last sorry if they are ant mistakes. I have no beta at the moment and it's one in the morning and I wanted to get this one up. While I was still awake.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and upcoming characters you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

* * *

"But what if they find her?" asked Sunna.

"They will but dead. I don't want that son of a bitch Stabler to being called daddy."

"So how are we going to do this?" Asked Sunna shifting in her seat.

"Well now they might have called their boss telling them what has happened so their boss is going to call me mine, inform me so I would go check it out and sit outside of their house for a couple of days then my last day, You two are going to go inside the house into the girls room take her and bring her back."

"But what happens when her parents wake up?" asked Edgar.

"Use a gun you idiot! Threaten that you'll kill her, then get the hell out of there!" Screamed Dean.

"Okay so if your look out won't you have your partner with you? That will be kind of hard if you have him." Sunna said.

"I'll deal with him, you just do your job and it should go smoothly." He replied.

"Okay."

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU**

_Ring! Ring! _"Cargen."

"Hey cap its Stabler just letting you know that we made it to Texas and everything is good." He replied through the phone.

"Good. So have the James come over?" He questioned.

"No they haven't but… uh.." Pausing thinking if he should tell him about Sophia.

"But what?" He asked sitting up straighter in his chair thinking something serious has happened.

"Umm where do I go to work?" He said shutting his eyes and brining his clutched fist to his own forehead tapping it lightly, already knowing where to go.

"Are you kidding me! Didn't you get it with the other paper work?" Replying harshly and breathing a sigh of relief knowing nothing has happened to them.

"Uhh, I couldn't find it I must have left it at Olivia's apartment or something."

"Oh, wait you where at Olivia's? Why may I ask?" questioning El.

"Oh uh, I asked to stay the night so we could look over the files and that we wouldn't have to wake earlier to get to the airport." He said.

"Okay I understand. Well I will send you an email so it would be easier for you to remember."

"Thanks Cap." Hanging up sighing in relief; walking back into the bedroom seeing that Liv was fast asleep he walked to the opposite side of the bed pulling back the covers and getting in, making himself comfortable shutting his eyes thinking, _'I hope nothing else bad happens'_.

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU**

"Its been four hours nobody has called to tell Porter anything about the kid maybe we won't have to get her and just get back to what we are doing." Said Edgar.

"I doubt it." She sighed.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" Dean seethed.

"Nothing, what do you think? Retorted Sunna.

"Don't start with me! They haven't called what the hell!" Throwing papers off his desk that scattered all around him.

"Look calm down it's just a girl who cares." Sunna said.

"I don't give a rat's ass! Look we give them two days for things to settle down got it, also you guys are going over act like you guys are the fucking happy neighbors welcoming them." He seethed.

"Okay like we do with each of the victims." Edgar said.

"But tomorrow so they won't get suspicious." Dean replied.

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU**

"_What are you going to do? You can't get both of them Detective; you get the little girl or the mom, but you can't have both." Dean smiled evilly._

_Looking down to a beaten Olivia, sporting a black eye, busted lip and a few scratches across her face with tears streaming down her face. Holding onto a bloody Sophia having a gash on her hairline, crying softly, holding for dear life on her mother. _

"_I'm waiting." Began Dean. "Why so quiet Elliot? Huh? You were so big a macho towards me back home." He walked slowly towards Elliot. "Right at the time it wasn't a life or death situation." Dean said putting the gun up to his own head as he spoke squatting down to El._

"_But guess what it is now. So you got five seconds have fun." Tapping the gun on Elliot's bruised temple. He flinched the slight movement cause his whole body to yell in protest._

_Dean smiled. "Your pathetic you know that." Elliot looked defeated before he could say anything Olivia spoke._

"_Don't listen to him El, this choice isn't hard." When she said those words his head came up to look at her._

"_what? What do you mean this choice isn't hard? Liv one of you are going to die!" He looked hurt knowing it was true._

"_I know El but you need to choose Sophia El please?" She begged. "I'll be fine." She smiled weakly._

"_No, Olivia!" He started to gain to tears in his eyes._

"_It's okay El, I promise."_

"_So I guess you guys came to a decision?" asked Dean. "No? Okay then I'll chose for ya'll." He walked to the girls reaching for Sophia; Elliot stopped him._

"_No! I chose Sophia!" Dean stopped turned to Elliot smiled then pulling Olivia by the hair losing her grip from Sophia._

"_Mommy!" cried Sophia, trying to reach for her mother._

"_It's okay, baby everything is going to be okay." She smiled softly. "But I need you to turn around and close your eyes."_

"_Mommy! No!"_

"_Please Sophia okay?" She said as tears fell down her face. "I Love you baby, don't ever forget that." Her voice cracked._

"_I love you mommy!" she looked at her beaten mom, then turning around listening to her words. She cried._

"_Aww how cute, nope not really, don't really care time to finish." Raising the gun to her head, Olivia looked to Elliot mouthing 'Take care of her for me.' Him replying. 'I promise.'_

_Then next to be heard was a gunshot then a thud. Elliot opening his eyes saw a dead Olivia he let the tears fall, looking down he saw blood all over him. She was gone._

Elliot shot up sitting straight breathing heavily with sweat accumulating around his brow. He looked to his right side of him seeing Olivia sound asleep. He breathed a sigh a relief, moving his hand to her cheek making sure this was no other dream he was in. He smiled down to her she's safe.

Getting up he walked across the hall to Sophia's room pushing the door slowly seeing she was there and well he walked over to her. Gathering her into his arms, she moved before she relaxed into his arms. Walking back into the bedroom and laying Sophia down between himself and Liv; getting settled once more.

Now more relaxed having them by and knowing that he was a dream.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Like it?

Leave me a review!

And my next chapter should be up by mid-februray. Thanks!

-Lexi


	7. Chapter 7

The meet.

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and upcoming characters you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

forgive me for the long wait. Also forgive me for mistakes and errors. enjoy!

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU**

Now more relaxed having them by and knowing that it was a dream.

Or so he thought.

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU**

"Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY!" yelled Sophia.

"Huh? What? What's wrong baby?" Olivia sat up rubbing her eyes. "Wait how did you get in here?" she looked at the toddler.

Shrugging her shoulders smiling. "I wake up and I here."

"Oh"

"Yea mommy I hungy."

"Okay baby come lets see what we can make." She said as she pulled back the blankets, then picking up Sophia as she walked out.

"Mommy, daddy no come?" she looked at her mother.

"Mmm no lets daddy sleep a little more okay?" she smiled at her toddler pulling hair strands of hair that fell in Sophia's face.

"Otay mommy."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen placing Sophia on the island.

"Okay Sophia what do you want to make?" said Olivia

"Umm I dunno mommy" she said shrugging her arms.

"Well I guess we can ma-" Olivia was interrupted the door bell and a knock on the door.

"who dat mommy?"

I have no clue but lets go see who it is." Picking her toddler up and placing her on her hip.

Opening the door with her other hand revealing to see who it is on the other side, her face was filled with shock but on the other hand she was greeted with smiling faces of Sunna and Edgar James.

"Hi!" said Sunna.

"Oh hi, sorry I wasn't expecting anyone." She said as she smiled trying to hide her anger to them.

"Oh it's no problem, we just saw you guys moving in and decided to greet you guys with cookies. Smiled Edgar holding out a plate of wrapped cookies.

"Oh thank you so much sir." Liv replied nice as she can be at the moment, as she grabbed the plate of cookies.

"I'm sorry I did not completely introduced ourselves my name is Edgar James and this is my beautiful wife Sunna and we have lived in this beautiful neighborhood for almost 10 years.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Olivia and this little one right here is Sophia; say hi baby." She smiled down at her little girl.

Sophia hiding her little head in her mother's neck. When Liv told her to say hi she shook her head no then wrapping her arms around her mom's neck. Just wanting them to leave quickly, Olivia seeing this action started to get suspicious and starting to think if Edgar had to do with trying to take Sophia '_wait she didn't see his face.? His voice.' _Olivia continued to smile at them, as she thought.

"Sorry she is shy." She said.

"Aww that's alright aren't all the kids Haha." Laughed Sunna. "Is this your only one?"

Olivia laughed along. "Yes that is true and yes she is my only one but my husband and I are trying for another one." She lied. '_I wish though.'_

"Wow! That's wonderful." She said too cheerfully for Olivia's comfort.

"yes that is well I'm sorry to end this so quickly and rudely of me not letting you in it's a little messy because of the move but maybe next time we could have dinner; but right now I need to feed the little one and wake my husband up so we could have our own dinner." Said Liv.

"I'm already awake." Said Elliot as he came up behind Liv wrapping his arms around her waist. Seeing them his smiled disappeared. Sophia looked at Elliot and reached for him with fear evident in her face he takes her from Liv and began rubbing her back.

"Hi you must be the Husband." Said Edgar holding his hand out for Elliot to shake. Elliot not wanting to seem off he stretched out his hand grabbing Edgar's he squeezed it slightly telling him he was no one to be messed with.

Edgar wincing with the grip Elliot gave him he pulled back opening his hand then closing it again he shook it a bit. Elliot seeing this action smirked then putting his hand back on Sophia and continued to sooth her.

"I'm Elliot Stabler nice to meet both of you but I do think my wife said food and I am hungry haha so if you excuse us please."

"Oh sure no problem it was really nice meeting you. Hope to see you around." Said Sunna, with that they left.

Olivia closing the door quickly, she sighed, walking into the kitchen and throwing away the cookies not trusting them. She walked over to Sophia and Elliot were they sat on the couch.

"Sophia." She began. Sophia lifting her head from Elliot's shoulder.

"Was it him?" she questioned.

Sophia looked at her mother with fear nodding she reached for her mom, Liv seeing her reached for her whispering to her soothing words.

"It's okay baby I've got you, your alright your alright." She said as she gave her kisses on top of her little head.

"Mommy I wanna go home!" she cried.

"I know baby we will don't worry." She looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes. She mouthed to Elliot '_Call Cargen.' _

He nodded getting up to retrieve his phone.

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU**

"So how was it meeting them?" asked dean as the James came through the door.

"They are nice people." Said Sunna as she sat in the chair.

"Yea they are, the little girl is pretty too, but she is too shy but I think we could break that after a few beatings we give her when we take her." Said Edgar after lying on the couch.

"That's it? That's all ya'll got?" asked Dean.

"Well yea, you said be nice not interrogate them we could have token the little girl right then and there." Said Sunna as she looked at Dean.

"why?" he questioned.

"Because dad was asleep and it was only the mom and her by the time we take them it would be too late for him to do anything." Shrugged Edgar.

"Then why didn't you?!" yelled Dean.

"Cause we didn't take anything with us, just cookies." He smirked.

"Ugh! You guys are useless ya'll know that?" dean retorted as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Well sorry all we do is kidnap kids and sell them okay so if wanted more you should have gotten some other couple." Replied Sunna.

"Whatever I'll deal with what I got. Also I don't have time to waste we get them tonight."

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU**

"Hey Cap!" called Fin as he turned his chair.

"What?" asked Cargen.

Fin stood up and walked towards the bored and placing a piece of paper on the table.

"I found this number from the phone of Edgar." He said.

"Yea and?"

"Well if you let me finish I was going to say that Edgar received fifteen calls from this number and Edgar called the same number twenty times." He replied.

"Have you looked up who the number belongs to?" he questioned.

"No I was about to do that right now." He said as he typed in the numbers waiting a few moments a picture popped up on the screen. Shocked faces were spread across the faces of Munch, fin, and Cargen.

"Dean?" said Munch.

"He is working with them? Why?" asked Fin.

"Cap look there are emails sent from Dean talking about how he wants to get rid of Sophia." Said Munch looking at the screen.

"What?!" yelled Cargen.

"Yea look there is also another one about Elliot and Olivia he has been planning this for awhile cap we have to get them out of the house and back here quick before he kills them." Replied Munch.

"Fin call Elliot now and tell them to leave now!" yelled Cargen.

"On it cap!"

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU- SVU-SVU-SVU**

Cliff hanger! Sorry ill post more now

Please R&R!


End file.
